Realization
by EGraceM
Summary: When Harry finds love in the most unlikely of places and the people he always trusted the most betrayed him he finds himself with a chance to live his life the way he should have. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is gonna be a Harry and Draco pairing so warning SLASH! It's also gonna be a 'redo' fic as in back in time to his eleven year old self. Let me know what you guys think! Read & Review! _

* * *

As Harry slowly regained consciousness he became aware of the dank, rancid, dungeon-like room he had somehow wound up in along with the cutting and intense pain racking through his body.

As his mind fully snapped into awareness he realized that something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. For the last five months he had gotten used to constantly having another's mind connected to his own but as he fully realized his situation he realized that not only was he trapped in an unknown place but his connection to Draco was missing.

He managed to roll onto his back and moaned as the pain hit him in another wave. As he felt around his mind for his bond he let out a probing thought, mentally screaming for his love of over a year now.

He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he heard a chuckle come from behind him. In a heartbeat he was on his feet and whirling around to meet the eyes of his attacker. Through his shock he was dimly aware of an unfamiliar muttered incantation and his eyes lowered to the wand pointed directly at his chest. His last thought before everything went black and the world disappeared was that he wished things could have been different.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey let me now what you think of where i'm taking this. It's my first fanfiction so feedback is always appreciated. ~Thanks, Em._

* * *

Once again Harry found himself slowly regaining consciousness in an unfamiliar place and as he closed his eyes he pushed through his mind searching for a connection. He snapped his eyes open as a familiar piercing voice shattered his concentration.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

He took a quick, startled glance around and deduced that the small, cramped space was a place he was quiet familiar with. It was the cupboard under the stairs. _His_ cupboard. And as he wrapped his head around this astonishing conclusion his aunt had once again rapped on the door and with a final screech of "Up!" he heard her make her way toward the kitchen.

There was no way this was happening, he finally deduced, it was just impossible. He had to be dreaming, it was the only explanation. He needed to get an assessment of the unlikely situation he had found himself in. He thought back to the unknown spell that he had been subjected to before he had blacked out and realized that this completely foreign situation may just be his new reality.

Just going with the flow seemed to be the best option for now. He needed to get a feel for exactly just what was going on.

He started again as he realized that his aunt was back.

"Are you up yet?" she pressed in her annoyingly familiar shrill voice.

Harry forced down a chuckle at the idea of all the things he could do to his oh so precious aunt as he had long ago gained firm control over his wandless magic. Although now that he thought about it he would have to test if he still had control over that specific ability.

"Yes aunt Petunia, I'm coming," Merlin he had forgotten how irritating she was.

The day he had come of age turned out to be one of the best things that had ever happened to him. After everything that he'd been through it was nice to know he would never have to return to the disgusting excuses for human beings who had 'raised' him.

"Well hurry up boy, you need to take care of the bacon. It's Duddy's birthday and it needs to be perfect!"

Ugh. Now he remembered. It was Dudley's birthday; the day they'd been forced to take him to the zoo with them. Not to mention that thing with the snake.

Harry resigned himself to the fact that he would have to go through being ordered around like a house elf once again and maybe if he just focused on going to Hogwarts and seeing Draco again he'd still retain some of his sanity. Even though it wouldn't be _his_ Draco. With that thought his heart clenched painfully and he hurriedly removed himself from the cupboard and made his way to the kitchen.

Harry ignored the table groaning under the weight of presents and moved towards the stove and started turning over the bacon.

Harry's hand slipped and almost landed in the pan as the grating voice of his Uncle barked about combing his hair. He'd forgotten how his relatives would pick about every little thing. It was going to get aggravating very fast.

As Harry served the breakfast he ignored Dudley's incoming tantrum and heard his aunt answering the phone, although he couldn't hear what was said. He allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as his aunt delivered the oh so devastating news that they may have to ruin Dudder's precious birthday by taking him along. His Hogwarts letter was due to come tomorrow and he remembered at the time thinking that he'd rather be in his cupboard with his letter than in Dudley's second room and without it. He decided that he would keep his letter from his relatives, allow them to believe they were successful in beating the magic out of him. If all goes to plan they wouldn't find out they had failed until he was gone and on his way to Hogwarts.

The day passed quickly with Harry remaining mostly silent and invisible. He had still spoken with the snake at the zoo but he hadn't made the glass disappear. He had debated still doing it but eventually decided on just staying out of the way of his relatives for now so that they didn't suspect anything.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry awoke to his second day back in the past he relished in the fact that today he would get his Hogwarts letter. He went through the motions all morning, cooking and serving breakfast and ignoring Dudley's jabs with his stupid smelting stick while he attempted to taunt Harry about Stonewell High.

The moment Harry had been waiting for had finally arrived and he held his breath as his Uncle told Dudley to get the mail.

Harry almost laughed at the affronted look on Dudley's face as he retorted, "make Harry get it."

Harry breathed a subtle sigh of relief when his uncle ordered him to get the mail and with a quick "yes Uncle Vernon," he was scampering off to the front door as he tried not to look too eager.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw the parchment bearing Hogwarts coat of arms and his name addressed in green ink. Fumbling with the rest of the mail as his Uncle ordered him to hurry up he scrambled to shove the letter down one of the oversize pockets of a pair of Dudley's old Cargo pants.

Harry went through breakfast and the rest of the day in a fog as he did the many chores set by his Aunt until finally he was alone in his cupboard. With shaking hands Harry slowly pulled out his letter and decided that while he was at it he might as well test a theory.

With a quick "Lumos" Harry focused on pulling from a deep well of energy inside him and pushing it outwards. Harry knew he had succeeded when he saw the light behind his closed eyes and as he slowly opened them he allowed himself a small smile. Magic would always continue to amaze him.

By the light of his floating lumos spell he opened his letter, and although he had read it before he took pleasure in roving his eyes over every detail knowing that this time would be different. This time things would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey uploaded this chapter a bit early. Gonna try to keep up with daily updates but ya never know. Tell me watch ya think! ~Thanks, Em.

* * *

The next week passed quickly and without his Uncle's mad dash to escape a hoard of letters Harry spent it staying out of his relatives' way as much as possible.

Harry knew that they had noticed something was off as they kept throwing him furtive glances as he went about the day. As a result, Harry could swear to Merlin that his Aunt had been purposefully loading him down with chores so that even with his strengthened magical core he was completely exhausted by the time each day drew to a close.

Despite the close eyes of his relatives Harry had managed to subtly steal enough money for a trip to London on the public transport. It had been a long week and a part of Harry was glad that his Aunt had unknowingly favored him with the gift of a distraction. Despite his constant need for a distraction to get through the impossibly tiring week the day Harry had been simultaneously dreading and anticipating.

Today was his birthday. Harry had once again indulged in his childhood tradition of wishing himself a happy birthday just past midnight and had spent a good few minutes deciding whether it was technically his eleventh or twenty first birthday.

Today was also the day that Hagrid had collected him _before_ and so today, like last time he would head to Diagon Alley. Harry had told himself that he just wanted to wait until his birthday since he had last time but in reality the only reason he had waited out the week was because today was also the day he had met Draco.

Harry had spent many hours the past week arguing with himself over the situation that was Draco Malfoy.

 _Before,_ as he had taken to calling it, Draco had of course been his rival but then he became a friend, a lover, a confidant and then they had a soul bond together. Harry loved Draco, but he had to face the harsh fact that the Draco in this time wasn't his.

Harry consoled himself with the fact that things didn't have to be the same as last time. Draco and him didn't have to be rivals and instead could be friends. Although as this age Draco was still blindly adoring of his father and constantly seeking his approval as well as still being a prejudiced prat but that could hardly be helped. He would just have to steer Draco in the right direction so that he would become a better person, not to mention happier.

Harry succumbed to a jaw aching yawn and bemoaned the fact that he had had to get up at basically the crack of dawn to escape the house. With one of Dudley's old baseball caps shielding his dace Harry made his way to London and toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Finally, two hours later Harry was finally standing outside the Leaky Cauldron and as he strolled inside suppressing another yawn he grinned and hurried towards Tom.

"Excuse me, are you Tom?" Harry made sure his hat completely obscured his forehead. He would gladly avoid being mobbed this time around.

After Harry had entered Diagon Alley he made his way towards the gleaming towering building that was easily recognizable as Gringotts. Harry glanced around and happily smiled to himself at the sight of the gleefully bustling street.

Rather than looking around in wonder as he had last time Harry purposefully strode towards the nearest free Goblin.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I was informed that I had a vault that I would be able to withdraw money from here. See the problem is I do not have a key. Is there any way you can help me resolve this little," Harry paused and glanced up from his nails to give the goblin a savage little grin, "problem?"

Harry had long ago learnt that goblins held a lot of distaste for wizard-kind in general but he had also learned that the respected above all else viciousness, ruthlessness and cunning.

Just as he had intended he was quickly receiving a new vault key and having the old copy destroyed with a simple blood verification. The trip down to his vault was far less riveting this time around as it was one he had made many times before and soon enough he was striding from the bank after collecting a substantial amount of both wizarding and muggle money.

With a glance down at his cracked watch Harry realized that it was time. Without thought Harry's legs carried him to Madam Malkin's and as he was ushered into the back his breath froze in his lungs, time stopped and his heart stuttered.

As the blonde head before him turned suddenly he was holding back tears. His gaze connected with storming grey and Harry managed to stumble his way onto the podium and ignore the little tape measure flying around him.

In the next second every hope every fear every smile every tear every single emotional moment in Harry's life seemed inconsequential as with one word every wall he had painstakingly built up over the past week came crashing down.

"H-Harry?" He could see the hope and fear in Draco's eyes and realized he had been wrong.

He had no idea how but this was _His_ Draco. He could see it in his eyes. Could see the love, the fear and the painful hope.

"Draco?" As Draco nodded Harry's control shattered and before he could utter another word he was wrapped around Draco and Draco was wrapped around him and he was sobbing. All the tension of the last week slowly faded away as he realized he wasn't alone. He had Draco with him and that meant that no matter what things would be okay.

The moment was gone as the sound of an amused throat clearing in the doorway broke both boys out of their embrace. At the sight of an amused, albeit slightly confused Madam Malkin both boys flushed and stepped back so that the measuring could continue.

The next ten minutes passed in relative silence with occasional glances shared between Draco and Harry. When Madam Malkin declared Harry done he made a point to order extra robes and casual clothing and then waited in the front of the store to wait for Draco.

Five minutes later Draco made his way out and both boys exited the store in silence. Harry knew that he and Draco needed to discuss what had happened and what they were going to do but he was warring with himself; part of him just wanted to drag Draco around the corner of a building and snog his brains out against the wall while another part of him just wanted to break down in relieved tears all over again.

Finally, after a few minutes walking down the street Draco turned to Harry and with a small smile and eyes filled with warmth uttered a quiet "we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update but it took me a while to finish off this chapter. It is my longest yet so yay. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. ~ Thanks, Em._

* * *

Half an hour later found Harry delighting in an ice-cream sundae with Draco as they discussed the ramifications of their unusual circumstances. Knowing all they did put them in a position where they could make changes; make things better.

Harry's mind automatically drifted as faces flashed through his mind. Cedric didn't have to die for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sirius could be saved. Remus and Tonks could be there for their son. For all his issues with the Weasley's, and they were plentiful, Fred shouldn't have died.

He surfaced from his depressing yet uplifting train of thought as Draco reached out and swiped his thumb across his cheek. Achingly close to the corner of his lips and Harry was once again reminded that while he may be a fully grown adult in mind outwardly he was a mere eleven years old.

Hearing a chuckle across from him his gaze connected with Draco's and he realized he had unknowingly closed his eyes.

"You had a bit of chocolate," Draco was softly smiling at Harry and it was all he could do not to get lost in his endless orbs of storming clouds.

As Harry smiled back at Draco he realized that he was so immensely grateful he wasn't alone. That he had Draco with him, keeping him afloat so that he wouldn't drown in the overwhelming situation he had inexplicably found himself in. As he managed to tear his gaze away, Draco had started speaking again.

"So Harry, gonna convince the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin or what?" Harry pulled his eyes back to Draco's in surprise. Draco had a vaguely vulnerable look in his eyes as he continued on.

"It's just that I figured it would be easier to explain our, uh, our friendship if we were in the same house. Also maybe if you're in Slytherin Severus wouldn't immediately hate you, because that would be inconvenient. Although everyone may think your turning evil, yeah I'll probably be accused of corrupting you towards the dark side. You know what just never mind, stupid idea, you're a Gryffindor through and through the Hat probably wouldn't even consider it."

Harry took a second to wrap his head around all that Draco had just spewed out seemingly in a single breath. As he fully realized what Draco was getting at he could barely suppress his amusement.

"Are you saying I'm not Slytherin enough?" Harry struggled to keep a straight face as panic flashed across Draco's face, "I'll have you know that I had to convince the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor as it was so dead set that I would do well in Slytherin."

"No, no that wasn't what I, wait WHAT!?" Draco's panicked expression had melted into one of pure shock and Harry could hold it back no longer and fell into laughter.

His laughter was abruptly cut off as it was interrupted by a soft confused voice. "Draco darling?"

Both boys immediately swung around to come face to face with Narcissa Malfoy looking from her son to Harry with an expression of amused confusion.

"Draco who's your new friend?" She shot Draco a loving smile before she delicately held her hand out for Harry to shake, "I'm Draco's mother it's lovely to meet you."

Harry immediately stood up and shook the offered hand as he gave Mrs. Malfoy a carefully fabricated shy smile. "Hi Mrs. Malfoy I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you."

Harry held back a smile as her meticulously constructed mask almost slipped. She offered him a somewhat tight smile and inside his mind he indulged in a triumphant grin.

" _The_ Harry Potter? Well it's quite lovely to meet you Mr. Potter." Harry made sure to summon up a look of childish confusion and glanced at Draco who jumped in with a perfectly placed comment.

"I told you Harry, your famous in the wizarding world. Everyone knows your name." Draco managed to pull his line off with both sarcasm and exasperation and Harry could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

They had already gone over the gist of conversations like this as they had eaten their ice-cream. Harry was to play naïve and clueless, completely kept in the dark about everything, they had also decided to play the abuse card a bit. This was mainly going to be put into play to shatter Snape's silly little fantasy that the Boy-Who-Lived had a perfectly pampered life. If suffering ten years at the hands of his relatives gained him something then maybe the fact that his brand new eleven-year-old body was absolutely tiny, starved and not to mention severely in need of medical attention would be worth it.

Harry once again managed to make himself appear completely bewildered, "I thought you were joking, are you telling me I'm actually famous?" Harry put on his uttermost innocently confused expression, "but why?"

Mrs. Malfoy's shock managed to slip past her mask and she spoke up looking at Harry with confusion to equal his faked own.

"You mean you don't know?" She had a hand delicately pressed against her chest as she shook her head sadly. "Well, well this really is hardly the time and place. Are you with somebody Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, you can call me Harry. And no my relatives don't, umm, they don't really like all this magic stuff so my Aunt just told me how to get into Diagon Alley." Harry hadn't thought how to explain why he wasn't accompanied by Hagrid this time. He decided quickly that it would simply have to be that after failing to beat it out of him his relatives gave up and decided it was better to just get rid of him for most of the year.

"Okay Harry then, have you completed any of your school shopping?" She still looked confused but was quickly covering it with a polite smile.

"Uh not really, I met Draco while I was ordering extra robes but then he wanted to get ice-cream." Harry knew he was about to be invited to complete the rest of his shopping with the Malfoy's and would gladly accept so that the time to separate once again from Draco would be delayed.

Narcissa gaze turned from Draco and back to him and she studied his cousin's hand-me-downs that he was, regrettably, still wearing. She made an inquiring noise and flashed a politely curious smile towards him.

"Extra robes?" Harry struggled to put an uncomfortable and embarrassed expression on his face when inside he was cackling madly in triumph. He was sure his eyes would give him away and so he turned his gaze to study his shabby sneakers.

"Um, yeah, yes, extra robes, not for school just to wear you know." Harry could tell that she was starting to get suspicious and knew that so far the plan Draco and he had come up with was still on track.

"Yes indeed. Well Harry, Draco, my husband and I are shopping for school supplies ourselves, how would you like to accompany us?" Harry let out a minuscule sigh of relief; he didn't have to say goodbye to Draco yet. He had to decide how to play this to his advantage.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want to be a bother I'm sure I can manage on my own I don't want to interrupt your shopping trip." Harry made sure to add just a touch of hope to his voice as he shyly glanced up at her from where he was studying the ground. As his eyes met hers he saw she was studying him with a soft smile.

She indicated for Draco and him to come along as she turned back with a polite smile again, "it's no bother."

After explaining that Mr. Malfoy would meet them in the book store in a few minutes she allowed them to browse and collect the books they would need. As Harry reached the defense section he allowed himself to get lost browsing the books and collect a couple that he hadn't read. Just as Harry was reaching for a book a bit above him a hand clamped down on his shoulder and years of war instincts and simply a mere week back with the Dursley's had him cowering as he threw his arms up to protect his head.

As he realized what he had done he stumbled back and swung around to make out his 'attacker'. Harry let out a semi-relieved breath as he came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" After Harry answered in the affirmative him and Draco were sent to complete their purchases.

As the man behind the counter rung up his purchases Harry chanced a glance out the front window and regarded the elder Malfoy's very obviously in the middle of a serious discussion. They were most likely discussing him. There was no doubt that Lucius would see the benefits of befriending the Boy-Who-Lived and would use this as a way to gain political favor. Narcissa was a tad more difficult to get a read on. Harry new from when he first starting dating Draco that above everything else she loved her son and would do anything to ensure his happiness.

For the next hour Harry played the clueless eleven-year-old as he was escorted around Diagon Alley. He managed to gather all his school supplies as well as subtly picking up other necessities. Throughout the trip Harry made sure to drop hints that were sure to raise the suspicions of the elder Malfoy's.

The shop that Harry had been eagerly looking forward to came into view and Harry couldn't help but take a second to revel in the knowledge that he was finally going to have his wand again. The group entered and the little bell on the door announced their presence.

Harry ignored the old wand maker as he prattled on about the elder Malfoy's wand's and started measuring Draco. Harry watched as Draco tried a couple wands before finally settling on a ten-inch wand made of hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. Harry could feel his wand calling to him from behind the counter and resisted the urge to just summon it. His fingers spasmed with the urge to hold his wand again and he went through the motions as wand after wand was placed in his hand.

Finally, Ollivander was muttering about things being curious and before Harry knew it his eleven-inch holly wand was in hand and he was politely nodding along to the wand makers spiel about the brother phoenix feathers one of which his core held.

After he had purchased a wrist holster for his wand, and ignored the curious looks he received for doing so, all of the school purchases had been made and Harry could no longer ignore the growing sense of dread at going back to Privet Drive.

"So Harry, would you like to join us for lunch or are your family expecting you back?" Harry looked up at Mrs. Malfoy and resisted the urge to do a completely degrading happy dance.

Peering up at her with a cautiously hopeful expression Harry glanced between the elder Malfoys, "I'd really like that, thanks. And no, my, uh relatives don't mind when I come home."

Mrs. Malfoy leveled him with a kind smile and led the way into a trendy little café, "Well I do believe you wanted some things explained to you."

Harry was looking forward to seeing how they explained his history, especially his so called defeat of Voldemort. They were led to a private table near the back and Harry exchanged an amused glance with Draco.

"So Mr. Potter you really have no idea why you are so well known?" Harry looked over to Lucius to see him wearing a mildly skeptical expression.

Harry shook his head vigorously, "no, I don't see how I could be famous in the wizarding world when I didn't even know it existed until a week ago."

Once again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy exchanged glances and Mrs. Malfoy reached across the table to grasp his hand.

She gave him a gentle smile, "well you being famous has a lot to do with the night your parents died- "

"My parents died in a car crash. How would that make me famous." Harry stared intently at the table wishing he could see the looks on the Malfoy's faces as they realized that the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know his own story.

Mrs. Malfoy began to speak and as he glanced back up at her she had a look of outrage and pure confusion marring her features.

"Harry, dear your parents didn't die in a car crash. I'm so very sorry. They, well they were, well, murdered," Mrs. Malfoy looked absolutely stricken at having to deliver what she deemed tragic news to a clueless child.

Harry schooled his features and in a breathless tone managed to utter "what?" He wondered if a few tears would be overdoing it.

Mr. Malfoy was sitting back with a very curious expression on his face, probably wondering how on earth he didn't know how his own parents had died. His eyes were dragged back to Mrs. Malfoy as she squeezed his hand, obviously trying to give him some comfort.

"Yes, they were murdered by a dark wizard, some say the darkest. That's why your famous, the Dark Lord killed your parents but when he tried to kill you he failed and was vanquished." She was staring at him intently as if she could gauge how he was taking the evidently devastating story.

For the next twenty minutes Harry was watched keenly by both of the Malfoy parents as he interacted with Draco. Mrs. Malfoy was most likely concerned over how he was taking the fact he had been lied to his whole life, something she seemed outraged about. Mr. Malfoy was definitely calculating how he could twist the situation to his advantage.

Before Harry knew it, it was time to separate from the Malfoy's and after many reassurances that he could find his own way home and one last look back at Draco he was exiting the Leaky Cauldron and making his way home on the distinctly unpleasant Knight Bus.

He had only a month left with the Dursley's. Once he had gotten through that then he would be off to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I know it's been awhile and I could feed you excuses about how I've been busy but im just gonna get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it, please review, feedback is always welcome. ~Thanks, Em._

* * *

Harry's last month with the Dursley's passed rapidly in a bustle of chores and punishments as he counted down the days till September first. He had mixed feelings about the Durley's ignorance concerning his impending foray into the Wizarding world. On one hand it prevented the useless act of attempting to keep him away from Hogwarts but since the Dursley's never saw his letter addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs that was where he still remained.

It was the day that he was leaving for Hogwarts and his plans were finally going to be set in motion. As he made his way through the tedious process of muggle public transport he plotted his first moves. He would need no assistance finding the barrier to platform 9 ¾ this time around, allowing him to proceed with his avoidance of the Weasley's.

Finding out that the people you thought of as family were simply using you is terrible and he had no desire to go through it again. It had been a couple of years since he had seen any of the Weasley's, except George of course. After he had gotten with Draco the Weasley's had turned against him and revealed that everything he believed about them had been a lie.

A couple hours after he had started his journey to London he arrived at Kings Cross Station and made his way towards the barrier of platform 9 ¾. With his trunk shrunken in his pocket and Hedwig sent on ahead to Hogwarts, Harry simply lent casually against the barrier and stepped back. Turning around he smiled at the sight of the scarlet train he hadn't seen in years.

After he had settled into an empty compartment he perched next to the window to watch the familiar commotion taking place on the platform. Before he knew it he was watching a red-headed family come through the platform arousing conflicting emotions within him.

Looking at Mrs. Weasley, who he once thought of as a mother, and at Ron who was his best friend made him feel sadness and betrayal that when it came to it they wouldn't support him. A wave of fury washed over him as he caught sight of a ten-year-old Ginny complaining to her mother. He once loved her and he had thought she had loved him, the revelation that she was using him had almost broken him. He forced himself to look away from her innocent face and caught sight of the twins.

He had remained in contact with George over the years as had helped him through the loss of his twin. The image of both Fred and George happy, smiling and alive forced tears into his eyes. The Weasley family had suffered like any other through the war, losing Mr. Weasley, Fred and Percy.

Knowing that they were all alive for now and that he could prevent these deaths from ever happening, no matter his issues with other members of the family, he turned away and pulled out a book as he awaited Draco's arrival.

He didn't have to wait long before he was dragged out of L'arte del Calderone by Adelina Barone and he looked up as the door slid open. He started in surprise as a bushy head of hair came into view. Not Draco then but Hermione.

He held mixed feelings about Hermione. He had trusted her and loved her like the sister he never had the chance to have but she had abandoned him for Ron. He knew she had been manipulated into dropping him as a friend but it still stung when he thought her smarter than that.

"Hello. Is it alright if I sit in here? I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Harry smiled slightly at the pure act of Hermione being Hermione.

He stood up and held a hand out for her to shake and as she shook it he threw her a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Harry Potter by the way," He released her hand and ignored her excited look at his name, "here let me help you with your trunk."

He situated her trunk in the overhead compartment and sat back down placing his book back on the seat. He glanced up at Hermione and took in her excitement, obviously she had read _all_ about him this time around also.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. I've read so much about you of course, your in..."

He cut her off before she could go on any longer. He had actually tracked down all the books she had mention the first time they met and they were complete and utter bull.

"I wouldn't believe everything I read if I were you," He smiled at her to lessen the harshness of his words. He knew Hermione had had a lonely childhood and relied solely on her books before she came to Hogwarts. Hermione though, was looking at him as if he had spoken of sacrificing a kitten to Voldemort.

"I just mean, Hermione, that I was the sole survivor of that night and I was only a year old so it's not as if I've been giving out interviews about it. So anything mentioned in those books is merely speculation no matter how it parades itself as fact."

Just then the compartment door slid open for a second time and he felt an involuntary smile cross his face at the sight of Draco standing in the doorway, gelled back hair and all.

"Hey Draco, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my friend Draco Malfoy."

Hermione, still looking outraged yet thoughtful over his attack on the validity of her precious books, looked up and three Draco a nervous smile. "Pleasure."

"Yes it's nice to meet you Hermione." Draco threw him an irritated glance. Harry knew he had been hoping for a compartment to themselves so that they could talk in private but Harry couldn't just say no to Hermione.

They sat in silence for a while, all three having pulled out books and comfortable to simply not talk for a bit. The silence was shattered by the door being slammed open and there in the doorway stood Ronald Weasley.

"Is it true, what their saying? That Harry Potter's in this compartment?" Harry shoved his anger at the sight of Ron down and calmly answered him.

"That would be me," Ron's face immediately split into a big insincere grin.

"I'm Ron Weasley, can I see your scar?" Harry gritted his teeth at the pure stupidity of his ex-best friend.

"No, no you may not, and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Once again Ronald snorted unattractively at the sound of Draco's name but this time Draco merely rolled his eyes. Harry however was not so keen to ignore his rudeness.

"Is something funny Weasley?" Ronald shot Harry a betrayed look and frowned in obvious disgust.

"You're not seriously friends with a Malfoy Harry? His whole family is terrible and his father was a Death Eater! And I bet he's going to be in Slytherin, their all evil Harry and you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

His words were laughably similar to that of Draco's in his first year and Harry couldn't help but feel disgusted at how blinded he was to Ron's simple minded prejudice and hypocrisy. Before Harry had a chance to speak up Hermione was on her feet and glaring at Ronald.

"I really think you should leave, and by the way there is nothing nowhere that say's being in Slytherin automatically means you are evil or anything of the sort. And it's really not overly becoming of you to barge into someone else's compartment and start throwing around insults."

Ronald looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Shut up you stupid know it all, nobody asked you!"

Hermione was clearly affected by the words and Harry quickly diffused the situation kicking Ronald out of the compartment and not so kindly telling him to get lost. Harry could see that Hermione was embarrassed and holding back tears.

"Thanks Hermione. He clearly has no brains; I mean honestly a stupid know it all? Clearly doesn't make any sense." Hermione still hadn't looked away from the window and so he changed the subject, trying to distract her.

"So anyway Hermione what house do you reckon you'll be in?" She finally looked up and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I would probably do well in Ravenclaw but Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor so it would be awesome if I was too." Harry remembered all the dirty looks and mean comments Hermione constantly got in Gryffindor just for caring about her studies and knew she would be much more welcomed in Ravenclaw.

"You know you shouldn't pick a house just based on the fact that someone else was in it. My parents were both in Gryffindor but I'm most likely going to be in Slytherin. I think you would do really well in Ravenclaw. Plus, I hear they have a library set up in their common room." Hermione looked intrigued and confused all at once.

"Your right, hopefully the hat will put me in Ravenclaw. So how do you know you're going to go to Slytherin and what about you Draco?" Draco looked up from his book clearly uninterested in the conversation.

"I have been raised to be in Slytherin and it is where I want to go. Harry here will force the hat to put him in Slytherin so that we are not separated." Once again Hermione looked intrigued and turned her attention back to Harry.

Harry nodded in confirmation of Draco's words, although he most likely wouldn't have to force the hat to do anything. It had said the first time around that he would do well in Slytherin.

The rest of the train ride passed with comfortable chit chat and before they knew it they had changed into their robes and were departing the rain. Harry caught his first glimpse of Hagrid in this life and couldn't help the small sad smile that crossed his face. Hopefully Hagrid wouldn't hate him too much for being in Slytherin, although of all people he had the most reason to be distrustful of them.

As they made their way across the lake Harry couldn't help but gasp along with the rest of the first years at the breath taking sight that was Hogwarts. It had been years since he had seen that castle, and then it had been half destroyed after the Final Battle as he had helped fix it.

Harry, along with Draco and the other first years, followed Hagrid up to the castle to be handed off to a stern looking Professor McGonagall. As they waited in the entry hall he ignored the same nervous murmurings as before as he whispered quietly with an amused Draco, who was watching Hermione as she muttered various spells under her breathe.

A few minutes later found them making their way through the Great Hall, between rows of staring students and Harry couldn't help but glance towards what he knew would be a difficult obstacle in his plans.

Dumbledore sat watching the proceedings with a tell-tale twinkle in his eyes. Harry had seen that same twinkle countless times throughout the years and new that it meant Dumbledore was already being his usual manipulative self.

The Sorting starting off with Hannah Abbot once again going to Hufflepuff and Harry watched as everyone went to the same House that they did the first time. That is until McGonagall called out for 'Granger, Hermione'.

Harry immediately stood straighter and focused as Hermione eagerly all but shoved the hat onto her head. A full six seconds passed (he had counted) before the hat called out a cheerful 'Ravenclaw'. Harry sighed in relief knowing she would be much happier there.

A couple of minutes passed and Draco was now making his way towards the Slytherin table after the hat had called out an unsurprisingly hasty 'Slytherin'. Before he knew it his name was being called and whispers were erupting all over the hall.

As he placed the hat on his head he felt the presence that was the sorting hat slip passed his occlumency shields.

"Well, well, well another one hmm? I see where you want to go, yes, yes brilliant that will help you along greatly. SLYTHERIN!"

With that Harry took the hat off and placed it in the hands of a bewildered McGonagall. The hall was completely silent, Harry was happy to note, as he slid onto the bench next to Draco. McGonagall stuttered out the next name and everyone's attention went back to the sorting ceremony but Harry could still feel a penetrating gaze one him.

He followed the feeling and made eye contact with none other than Potions Professor, and his new head of house, Severus Snape, who he was both amused and irritated to see looked absolutely furious.

* * *

 _L'arte del Calderone means The Art of the Cauldron in Italian._


End file.
